His Only
by Shadowivy-Returns
Summary: WARNING : SLASH ! this is the history of Severus and his loves. SSJP,
1. Default Chapter

His only

This is my explanation of Snape. It is certainly not his story; in fact, he denies all of it and accuses me of being a sick little child. Snape would like the first word: he would like to deny any relations with any students at Hogwarts as well as any other males mentioned in the Harry Potter book series. ....4 hours later.... a much less snobbish Snape sweeps into my bedroom. I scream and throw a book at the looming black figure but then realize who it is and say.

"Oh. Sorry"

"I would like to take back my earlier comment about not having any relationships with any males in the Harry Potter book series. However the comment regarding students still stands."

"Cough. Snigger. Lucius has you so whipped."

"That's quite enough Ivy! 300 points from whatever house you're in!"

"I'm in yours, sir."

"Damn."

He sweeps out and I fall over laughing.

Now to the story:

Part One

James

Snape paced back and forth at the window of his chamber.

"Where was James?" he wondered silently. He had been gone all night last night and he was nowhere to be found today. Severus swept his jet-black hair out of his eyes. Now in his seventh year of Hogwarts the frighteningly well-ordered mane usually fell to below his waist, shining so dark it appeared blue. James liked his hair long and, Snape thought, clean to the point of obsessivness. But tonight he hadn't bothered to sort it out and it kept falling into his eyes. Where could he be?

A weary James stumbled up to the chamber to be confronted with Snape. Snape and James had been able to share chambers despite their different houses when Snape's roommates "mysteriously" disappeared and were never seen again. James offered to stay with him. They had already been dating for several months at the time so there was no shortage of off color jokes, but they were practically adults. Snape bombarded him with questions the moment the door opened but stopped when he saw his boyfriend's bloodshot eyes. James had been crying.

"What happened?" Severus said frighteningly soft. "I'm so sorry, but I didn't think you'd take it this hard. It was just one fight."

"It wasn't the fight."

Gradually the story unraveled and Severus held James in his arms. After fighting James went up to the astronomy tower and began breaking off random bits of the castle and throwing them as far as he could. Luckily none hit anyone, but for young Longbottom it was a close thing. Apparently bad luck is genetic. He slid down against the wall and closed his eyes to hide the tears. No one but Severus could ever make him cry. All that he said to him was too close to the truth.

He heard a sound and abashed stood up and made to leave.

"James, don't. I need to talk to you."

It was Lily, a beautiful girl he had dated before Snape.

"You got into another fight with Severus, didn't you?"

"I-I well..."

"I know you. I know how easily you are hurt. Why do you stay with him when he does this?"

"He doesn't mean to hurt me."

"Yes, James. He does. But I never will."

"Lily, we're over."

"Just let me comfort you, be with you. This once. And then I'll be gone forever."

"Just this once? And you won't tell anyone."

"No."

He pulled her into an embrace but all he could think of was Severus. Suddenly he smiled; this would hurt Severus more than anything. Snape would never say those things to him again.

He pulled her to the cold floor of the tower and she went willingly enough, divesting both of them of their garments. He pounded all of his frustrations into her, her every scream and moan spurred his anger until he was finally spent. He crawled off of her and backed away horrified as she calmly pulled her robes back on.

"What have I done?"

Severus called James mind back to him with a whisper.

"I forgive you. I still love you." He said.

"I would rather you hated me. It would make this hurt less."

"I don't understand", said Severus.

"Lily thinks she's pregnant."

"No James! Don't do this!"

"I have to marry her, this is my fault."

"She practically threw herself at you! You needn't marry! What about us! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." He replied, his eyes hazy with tears.

"I won't let you go." Snape said, kissing him fiercely. James brushed his lips over his neck moving further down. They made love, and when Severus awoke the next morning, James was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Tom

With only a few days left of the year James and Lily would be allowed to graduate with the class. James' things had been moved to his old room. Snape was not to be allowed near him. Snape screamed every curse he knew at the door to James' room but it would not open for him. Dumbledore, newly appointed, came to see him personally and told him to let James go and stop embarrassing himself. He saw Potter only once, across the Great Hall, he shouted for him and ran as fast as he could but James left with only a short backward glance. Even across the hall Severus could see the tears streaming down his face.

That summer he saw notice of their wedding in the Daily Prophet. Potter had been wise enough not to send an invitation, but Severus almost wished he had. At least then he would have been able to see him once.

Lily and James lived happily enough. James grew to love and respect Lily but she always knew she would never be the one he truly cared for. It was enough for her that she had him, even if it was only half of who he used to be. Her husband would brighten up enough when Remus and Sirius came to visit. One day she truly realized how much he loved Snape. Sirius had made a very rude aside comment about the Slytherin when much to his and everyone else's surprise, James blasted him through a wall and stormed out. They made up afterwards but Severus was always danced around in conversation of their school days from then on. Gradually James grew to accept his new life and when the baby was born he found happiness again. When asked for a name for the baby he said the first thing that came to mind. Seeing the shocked look on Lily's face he decided on Harry.

Things were not so easy for Snape. He walked down dark alleys and foreboding paths but never did he find what he was looking for. The longing for James became bitterness, and that bitterness became a deep-seated hate, so engrossing that Severus had almost forgotten their love long ago. Then he found Voldemort and became a Death Eater. He found solace from his pain only in the pain of others and the physical pain inflicted on himself in turn. For his services he asked only one thing, that he might be hurt over and over until the very memories washed away in blood. It was done and the scars across his body and mind accumulated over the years until he became a true death eater. Living off the deaths of others and becoming death itself. Then Voldemort fell and with his fall came the ringing of a familiar name. Potter.

After James' death, Severus apparated to a lonely cliffside. He had lived only to hate James. Now that he was gone, what reason was there for him to go on? He thought of their love, so soon forgotten by Potter. With his love's name on his lips he stepped off the edge into oblivion. He opened his eyes to Lord Voldemort's face.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Is this hell?"

"No. There is no hell for those who are already damned as they walk the earth. What is the good of seeking atonement in eternal fire when you will already feel that and more with every breath you take? Live, and mourn at the uselessness of your death."

"Why did you kill him, Tom?"

"For you. I killed him because you asked me only for pain and pain was all I could give you. I knew this would hurt you most of all."

"It is too much to bear."

"You will suffer and I will be glad of it Severus. You came too close to me, I began to need you, care about you. You only lived for that damned Potter. That is why my curse failed. Not the child. I fell because of you. I cast the curse for love of you."

With that Voldemort disappeared, his shade drifting away as if blown by the wind.

Severus lay down his head and wept for the first time in many years.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Despair

He had to set everything straight. He could not go on living an existence he did not understand. He loved James, this he knew. And he hated him more than anything in the world except himself, this was true as well. Voldemort, that was a puzzle. He had never been with the Dark Lord, never showed him affection or caring, had served him in blind pain and despair and yet Tom cared for him? You cannot curse what you love, nor cast a curse out of love. For loving Severus both James and Tom were destroyed. Severus had become hate, and without that driving force he was but a shell of a man. He had hated the Death Eaters he worked with but they paled in comparison to his self-loathing. Now they were all he had left.

He joined Dumbledore's side. For it was certainly not the side of good. There was no evil. There was a man who wanted power and used brutal methods to obtain it. There was a man who wanted to stop his rise to power and used equally horrifying methods to oppose him. There was no right, only power and greed.

Years passed, and with the last of the Death Eaters being rounded up there was no work left for Snape. Always being gifted at Potions, he began to work at the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Lucius

When had he attached himself to Lucius? Even he was not sure. He had been hunting Death Eaters and then there he was. Blond and perfect in the moonlight, the dark mark an unmerited bruise on so beautiful a specimen. His lips were like fire and his eyes ice. Severus sensed a kindred spirit, a perfect complement to himself. They both felt it.

Their time together was a dark debacle, perfectly poised power games of control and restraint. Years later they played at their sport in Malfoy's bedroom, cold but richly adorned. Lucius unlocked the chains binding Snape's wrists, who collapsed onto the floor. Lying there he looked up at Malfoy.

"Why me Lucius? Out of everyone you could have, why me?"

"You have a strange penchant for receiving pain Severus, and I one for giving it."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. And yet, no. You intrigue me Severus. You shy away from everyone and stare at the world through detached blank eyes and yet you long for human contact. You are a puzzle Severus, one I am eager to solve."

"How can you solve me when I myself don't know the answers?"

"Oh yes you do. You just don't want to know them. That's why you hide them away behind that red veil of pain and blood, hate and despair. One day it will tear and you will be confronted with yourself. But until then...(he smirked down at Snape)...kneel." Severus did, taking Lucius into his sore mouth, wishing away all of his memories. Soon they were the furthest thing from his mind and all he could see was Lucius and the everpresent burning of all that was beautiful in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories

Years passed, all the same really. It was a few days before school began and he was looking over the prospective list of students. Lavender, with a name like that he simply had to fail her. Longbottom, sure to be the bane of his class. Crabbe, Goyle no doubt idiots like their father. He already knew Draco, spoiled sadist like his father...Potter. All of the pain and memories he had succeeded at suppressing for all of those years came at him like a physical force. Snape's sensuous low voice lashed out, slithering across the air of the room his eyes narrowed. "Harry Potter."

The first day of class arrived; his eyes scanned the room for familiar faces. There in the front row the very mirror image of James at that age, but with Lily's eyes. He despised the child already. Perhaps he was being unfair. He began his usual opening speech and looked over. The child had the audacity to be writing while he was speaking. There he was in front of him, the child that had taken both James and Tom away. If he was killed everything would be right. No, it was too late for that. "Well, our new celebrity."


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting Dreaming

Harry awoke from his nightmares once again to walk the corridors at the dead of night. He heard footsteps in the hallway and hid himself. Filtch rushed passed mumbling to his cat. Crazy old codger. Harry shook his head and continued on. Then something he could not hear but only feel approached him. He hid behind another of the convenient but often disturbing statues. A dark figure swept down the hallway, soundless and menacing. His potion professor moved soundlessly through the still night, his pale face framed by raven hair, robes blending into the darkness. Instant attraction to this fearsome man. He wanted to step out behind the pillar and have Snape scream at him, if only to hear his voice. He knew not when it began, it now being a few weeks into school, but only that it didn't seem that it could ever end. He did not like guys. He began to think, "If I'm really not gay then why do I have to keep telling myself this?" Well, he had never really been exposed to girls or guys so he wouldn't really know. Would he? Did it matter? Well, he was open minded. He had to be with Fred and George around.

Suddenly Snape turned a corner. Harry moved stealthily, or at least he thought so, towards him. Luckily, Snape was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Harry's pathetic attempt at sneaking. A pale form also attired in black appeared, running his finger over Snape's lip. Harry stared. He could not believe what he was seeing. The strange man held out a shiny object to the teacher and they both disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Obsession

Ron had been incredulous when Harry told him what he had witnessed the night before. "You mean Snape has a boyfriend? Bloody hell." Harry was elated in knowing that Snape liked other men but dejected knowing that he was taken and would never love a student. "He'd probably hex me, poison me, and then hit me over the head with a brick if he knew what I was thinking about him."

Snape stared over his desk at the strange student in the front row. Harry was looking absolutely everywhere in the room except at Snape. He found himself wondering if his student was ill or merely insane. It must be his mother's genes. He decided to ignore him and continue working. Harry, who was NOT looking at Snape, stared dejectedly into his cauldron. There was simply no way to get his mind off of the teacher. So, well, he liked guys. He could accept that. But to like a teacher, and much less Snape? He had to have been instantly infatuated with a man who despised him. It was really too much. Well, he would try. What harm could it do? He was merely going to make an advance towards a much older man who was his professor, who hated his guts and would most likely kill him on sight. Harry didn't see any problems with his plan, but then again, he _was _a Gryffindor.

Snape found himself thinking of Harry at odd moments during the day, no doubt a product of having to deal with the damn child far too often. The creature seemed to bump into him constantly. There was no way he could prove it was intentional, but for gods sakes, he hadn't had this much physical contact with someone at school since Longbottom had accidentally cast a binding curse, and too terrified to say anything, had to remain within fifty feet of feared professor at all times for days until Snape realized the boy was sleeping outside his door. The child nearly died when he went to Luscius' house.

The next morning Snape rose at four thirty in the morning as usual and went for his morning rounds of the school, searching for some new first years to terrify when he stopped at his doorway. There was a bouquet of roses. He stared, then blinked, then stared some more, then upon deep reflection, took a step backward and closed the door and locked it. Bloody hell. What was that? He grumbled to himself "Wash my bloody hair once or twice and grow it out and this happens. I thought I asked Filtch to have all of this cleared away by the time I woke up." Each morning, dozens of cards and flowers were made to disappear from in front of his doorway and reappear en-mass in the bedrooms of various gothic children all over the world. It was Snape's attempt to keep the suicide rate down. There was nothing more annoying than whiny, dark poetry spouting, hormonal gothic teenage ghosts. Honestly. So Filtch would clean out the area in front of his door at four every morning. Someone had put these flowers there, recently. Someone who had been watching. If they were stupid enough to write their name on the card he would make a sincere effort to make their lives miserable until they got over their pathetic little crush. Honestly, the students were simply oozing emotional auras all over the place. It was disgusting to have to walk through that much good feeling at once.

Severus steeled himself, then unlocked his door and stepped out. Discarding the flowers he reached for the card.

Sensuous lips and come hither smile,

Deep hooded eyes,

Passionate,

Wild

Hawk-like eyes, raptor gaze in dim light

Dark intruder of my dreams on sleepless nights

"Who writes this shit? No talent whatsoever", he sighed to himself. No name. Well, he would find out soon enough and put a stop to these ridiculous displays of affection. He picked up the roses and tore them into shreds, gripping the stems so hard that blood welled up in his palm, tiny rivulets of crimson against porcelain skin, blood dripping over the petals.

Harry, watching from around the corner sighed dreamily. To be able to kiss those hands and wipe the blood away. The more rational part of his mind was screaming to run away before Severus tore him apart just as he had cast aside his present. But of course he dismissed those thoughts. He was, after all, a Gryffindor.

He did not know when it began but he started to think of the teacher as Severus instead of Professor, to want to share his every thought and feeling with him, to make him smile more than anything else in the world. He nearly called him Severus or even worse "Sev" in class a couple of times but barely caught himself. He could imagine the consequences. Reoccurring nightmares about having his head smashed in with a brick by the gorgeous professor. The oblivious professor. At least he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Drowning

After watching Harry stare dreamily into the distance and then scribble on his parchment, then stare some more, Snape finally reached his breaking point. "Class dismissed", he growled suddenly. Instead of jumping as most children did, Harry stayed in his seat, closing his eyes and running his finger over his lips. Snape stalked over, and snatched Harry's parchment when his eyes were still closed.

The boy's eyes snapped open in fear and he frantically reached for it. The class stopped its rush towards the door to stare at the scene unfolding between the professor and his most hated student. Snape began to read the scrawls out loud.

"I watch my love everywhere, every moment I spend in thought of..." here Snape paused, his eyebrows raised. He continued, "...him. Every moment in spend in thought of him lying here beside me; I want nothing in the world but S..."

Snape paused. Repeated the words in his mind. Severus Snape. He spun about and snarled at the students paused, breath abated, in the doorway.

"I said class dismissed!" he snarled. Harry made to run. Snape grabbed his arm, "Not you, Potter!"

"Sir, I-I. It was a joke. I'm s-so sorry"

"A joke?"

"Yes."

"And, you intended me to find this note?"

"Y-yes"

"And you expected to get detention for this"

"..."

"And you wished to be punished for this?"

"No"

"Do you find this amusing?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Detention this afternoon. Report to my office after your classes."

A distraught Harry dragged himself to Snape's door. He opened the door to the office to find it empty. Moments later Snape swept through the bookcase, closing it behind him.

"Oooh, a secret passageway" Ivy thought. "This could be a plot point! Or not. Hmm" she frowned as she typed random verses frantically into the computer. Her long red hair falling into her eyes as she types. "It would be so much easier to write if only they would take off this straightjacket." She thought to herself. Her nose was starting to get bent.

"Sit." Snape said softly. Harry sat. Snape's lips curved in a small smile. "I meant in the chair."

"Oh." Harry said, embarrassed, as he got up off the floor.

Harry sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk as Snape stood behind the desk, hands resting on the polished mahogany, looming over the young boy.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said coldly, "I can do nothing about this ridiculous affection you seem to have developed for me, however, do not allow it to interrupt my class again."

"It was a joke, sir. I don't really have a crush on you, it was just a dare."

Snape smiled and leaned closer, "If you intended me to find the note as part of your prank, then why didn't you sign the note on the roses."

Harry went pale. "I-um, w-what roses?"

"I do not care" Snape said coldly, "whether you want to acknowledge this as a joke or some...crush. I simply want your attention in my class to improve before I am forced to fail you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"An amusing child, despite his incompetence in potions." Snape thought to himself. The bookcase door opened to reveal Lucius dressed only in black silk pants. He lounged in the doorway. "Are you ready to come to bed or do you wish to play with the boy longer." The blonde drawled. Snape smiled and the bookcase snapped shut behind them.

Harry hurried down the hall Ivy breaks into insane laughter. Harry hurried! She yells as she bounces across the room. Some poor child has fed her sugar to the common room. There Ron was waiting for him. "Bloody hell" Ron whispered. "You look a wreck."

"Thanks" Harry said sarcastically.

"Sorry, mate. What happened?"

"He knows about the roses, and he knows it's not a joke"

"Shit."

"Yeah" Harry agreed, then repeated softly "yeah."

"You should have invited the boy to join us" Lucius murmured into Severus' neck, "He was obviously dying to"

"He's a child!"

"And?" Lucius responded suggestively.

"I do not share your...tastes. It would be wrong to take a child's...innocence."

"I doubt he's a virgin" Lucius stated.

"Not another word." Snape growled, covering Lucius' mouth with his own.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"What choice do I have?"

"To take a fucking cold shower" "and forget about it." Fred and George answered.

"He's gonna kill you, mate." Ron said sagely as he moved pawn 2 to square H3.

"Goodbye then" Harry whispered.

After Lucius left, Snape pulled on his cloak and walked to the forbidden forest. He leaned against a tree and stared up at the stars. "So far away, so bright and uncaring. Cruel and distant. Just as I am.", he thought to himself. So lost in his dismal musings that he did not notice the small figure steal up behind him.

"P-professor?"

"What are you doing out at this hour? And in the forest, Potter!" he snapped, annoyed at being caught off guard.

Harry stood there in his school sweater and jeans, the red and gold offsetting his tan skin and dark eyes, black in the moonlight. His hands jammed in his pockets, he shuffled his feet. He then moved forward quickly and pressed his lips to Snape's, wrapping his hands around the teacher's neck. Snape slipped out of his grasp and pushed Harry away from him, onto the grass.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter!" he yelled at the prostrate teen.

"I'm sorry- I just-...sorry."

"Stay away from me, and go back to your tower, now." He snarled coldly, before turning and walking away. Harry stayed sitting and stared at his retreated back, only allowing himself to cry when Snape was only a blur on the horizon. Soon he disappeared entirely, and salt tears stung his eyes.

What was that? He did not understand anything anymore. The feel of Harry's lips against his, the sweet tentative touch, his hands around his neck would not leave him alone. He kept walking, unwilling to look back. Afraid he would see the boy crying or worse, staring at him. Part of him wanted the boy, to hold him in his arms before a warm fire and watch him fall asleep. The part of him that he was smothering, slashing at with his knives and beating until it was locked away inside his frozen will. The boy was slowly melting him inside. And he hated it.

Harry dragged himself back to his room, his friends fallen asleep waiting for him in the common room. He threw himself into bed and drew the curtains around him. To die. To sleep, no more.

Snape's thoughts flew as he paced the grounds, unwilling to step inside. He suddenly realized it. Why had he not seen this before? He had loved the boy's father. Still did. Harry was almost the mirror image of James. Part of his mind wanted to relive his last truly happy months with this boy. Insane. Now that he knew what the feeling was, he could crush it. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Possession

Harry seemed the model student after the incident in the woods. The next day in class he completed an almost perfect potion. However as he left the classroom he let slip one of his inevitable remarks to Hermione that showed he knew nothing of what he was doing. Jokingly thanking his friend for helping him pass Potions. Harry still held her notebook open to today's potion. The boy had been using his classmate's notes. Damn. He had hoped to avoid this and there was resignation in his tone when he called out, "Potter, a word." The boy reluctantly went forward to Snape's desk.

"I do not approve of you using Mrs. Granger's notes in my class. She is not your partner in potions and to use her notes would be cheating. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir" Harry said, clearly relieved the subject stayed on the class and not last night.

"Also" Snape continued, and Harry's face fell. "There are certain things that I need to discuss with you. Consequences for your actions earlier..." Harry started to panic. The clock struck, he was late for his next class. "We will continue this conversation later. Report to my office after your classes."

"I have quidditch today, Sir."

"Very well, what time is practice over?"

"9 o'clock"

"Report to my office at 9:30. You are dismissed."

Harry ran to his next class, quickly apologizing for being late. He lost himself in his thoughts. "Shit. Alone with Snape at night? If I don't do anything stupid I just might survive. Wonder what he wears to bed?...No, damnit. He's going to kill me. I know it. I'm going to be chained up in some dark dungeon and forgotten about by friends and and...I don't know...tortured or something? Severus would look so sexy with a whip. Gods I need to stop doing this. Maybe I should just sleep with Hermione or Ron or something. Or Draco. Yeah. Gods I need to get laid." He rested his head on his desk.

Snape didn't bother to leave his classroom for lunch. He just sat there with his head in his hands; unaware how his pose matched that of his student. The boy had such potential if only he wasn't such a fucking idiot, he sighed to himself. He simply would not apply himself in class. Honestly, he was not attracted to the boy. Where had that thought crept in? Damn. If he didn't care about the boy's looks then why did he have to repeat it to himself over and over? The boy. Remember that, he chided himself.

(author's note here: ok well as much as this seems to take place in first year I actually want Harry to be about 17 in this fic, I'll go back and fix it later but just so you know he is NOT 11!)

Hardly a boy anymore, almost 18. Damnit. He had tried his type before, kind and...he stopped himself. He was thinking of James. Well, he was attracted to the boy because he reminded him of his father. What of it? He wasn't going to do anything about it but he thought he'd see where this was going. He certainly didn't need a lover, which reminded him...he'd have to tell Lucius not to come tonight; he had to meet with Harry. How he wished he could reschedule it.

The day passed quickly for Harry and before he knew it he was at quidditch practice. He decided to work himself to death at practice. He dreamed less then. But his meeting with Snape. Well he'd just take a fucking cold shower like Fred and George said and try to get out of his office without being murdered.

Next hour one of the first years blew up his cauldron full of acid and Snape had to spend several hours cleaning up the mess so it wouldn't eat through the floors and drip into Filtch's office. As amusing as that would be. By five o'clock Severus had completely forgotten about his meeting with Harry, and when Lucius appeared in his bedroom at seven, it was the last thing on his mind.

Harry got out of his shower and got dressed to go to his meeting, taking as long as possible until he had to leave. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be found, studying or screwing or whatever they did when he wasn't around. Somehow he suspected one of the above. Ron wasn't all that creative.

Earlier that evening: Lucius had appeared in Snape's room wearing red leather pants, and black mesh shirt, with a box by his feet and whip in hand. Snape looked up from his books and a muscle in his jaw visibly jumped and his tongue unconsciously wet his bottom lip. "I had thought you would like it." Lucius said smiling.

"What's in the box, Lucius?" Snape said calmly.

"Why your clothes of course. You don't actually want to stay in those robes do you?"

"What would I need clothes for?"

"To take off of course", Lucius said mischievously.

Out of the box Lucius pulled a pair of black leather pants and a matching mesh shirt, black boots laced up Snape's legs.

"Delicious" Lucius murmured.

"Very" Snape replied, deftly unlacing Lucius' long braid so that its edges brushed his lower back, Severus' strong hands encircling his lover's waist, his thumbs pressed against Lucius' hip bones.

"You may have some trouble getting those off"

Snape looked at the leather pants. There were no zippers or buttons. He smiled, taking out of his robes on the floor a small knife. He drew a blade down Lucius' side by his hips, a thin red line appearing against the porcelain flesh. The knife hit the leather and easily parted it. Lucius' hand stayed him. "Keep them on, for now"

Hands running over leather, tongues against mesh. Red against the white from whips and knives alike. Later they lay on Severus' black silk sheets, both finally clad only in their own skin. Lucius' arms around Severus, Severus' face against Lucius' chest.

"Tired?" Lucius asked softly, running his fingers through Severus' hair.

"Never" whispered Severus, grinning wickedly.

He began to kiss and lick his way down the blonde's body, Lucius already writhing beneath him, his tongue just beginning to encircle Lucius' navel, when someone knocked on the other side of the bookcase.

"Bitch", he groaned against Lucius' stomach. Just when it was getting interesting.

"Don't answer that" Lucius whispered, really meaning "don't you dare stop."

"I have to answer it; it's probably Dumbledore coming in for one of evening attempts at socialization." Severus ran through his usual answers mentally. "Yes, I'm fine. No I don't want a drink. No, I do not need a therapist or Prozac. Yes, I will be at the staff meeting tomorrow." The tentative knocking grew louder.

"Bastard" Snape muttered. He climbed off of Lucius and fished around on the floor for an appropriate article of clothing. Disregarding the leather he pulled on Lucius' black silk pants, and lighting a candle, opened a bookcase door, his bed and room concealed by a curtain separating the door and the room.

Harry stepped back as the bookcase creaked open, and then his jaw dropped in shock at the figure within was revealed. Snape looked as if he had stepped out of one of Harry's wet dreams: lips bruised deep crimson, lithe strong bare torso, black silk pants and, were those bite marks!? Hair tussled and deep eyes black in the candlelight.

Snape looked up to see Harry. Gods he had forgotten!

"Fuck!" he exclaimed quietly and slammed the bookcase. "I'll be out in a moment" he hissed angrily through the wall. Harry sat in the chair and resisted the temptation to put his ear against the wall. He could hear murmuring on the other side and hurried dressing and packing.

"Lucius, I completely forgot! I can't cancel. You'll have to leave. Get everything quickly!" Snape hurriedly attempted to straighten up and Lucius used his portkey to get back to the mansion.

"Next week?" he questioned lazily as began to leave.

"Of course"

Snape emerged from his rooms a few minutes later dressed in proper robes and hair brushed into its usual tame array. One would almost think his earlier appearance a dream if his lips weren't so dark and on his index finger that he tapped the table with, bite marks, evidence of Lucius' climax.

"Is...this a bad time?" Harry questioned.

"No. I apologize, I forgot our meeting."

"Erm...ok"

"Now as to your cheating in potions class..."

He continued: "And so do you agree?"

Harry looked up abashed and realized he had not heard a word the professor had said. "Sir?"

Snape sighed. It was his own fault for appearing before the boy like that. As if the boy wasn't imaginative enough. Snape licked at some blood on his lower lip.

"Mr. Potter, simply do not use her notes next time, alright? You are dismissed." Snape looked down at his desk.

Harry, however, did not leave. Almost trace-like, he leaned forward until he could reach Snape. His finger brushed Snape's lip and his professor looked up at him surprised. Instead of backing down, Harry brought his finger, moist with Snape's blood to his own lips and sucked on it, licking off the blood.

"What?-" Snape said softly.

Harry walked around the desk to Snape's chair and leaned down onto him, kissing him slowly. Biting and Severus' lower lip and sucking at the blood until Severus parted his lips and let him in. Sitting in his lap, straddling his hips Harry's hands entwined themselves in Snape's hair, pulling him closer. Snape sat there, willing himself not to do anything. James, the single word flashed through his mind and his hands reached out to wrap around Harry's waist. He began to kiss the boy back harshly, his hands tracing patterns over Harry's back. Harry pressed himself more urgently against Snape as the kiss deepened. Harry's erection firm against Snape's stomach.

"Please" Harry moaned into Snape's mouth.

Snape broke off the kiss and looked at him. "No."

Annoyed but by no means giving up, Harry began to kiss his way down Severus' neck, pushing aside the top of his robe and licking his collarbone.

"It is time for you to leave Mr. Potter."

"No." Harry responded petulantly, pleased that he could refuse the teacher.

Snape stood, holding Harry in his arms and walked across the room, where he dropped him in front of the door. "Get up." He said coldly. Confused and upset, Harry did as he was told. Snape opened the door. "Now leave."

Hurt, Harry asked, "Why?"

Snape looked at him with a wicked smile. "Because my games would not be to your liking."

Snape closed his door and retreated to his chambers. He sat down with his knees drawn up to his chest, and smashed the back of his head into the stone wall. That was a very stupid thing to do, he chided himself, he should never have... Pedophile, child molester, damned, damned, damned. Each word was punctuated by slamming his head into the wall until he saw nothing but darkness, his dim chambers giving way to blank pain and the feel of blood drying in his hair. Pain past the limits of pleasure, where it washes everything in crimson and all his faults and fears melded into the creeping background wall of his mental prison.

Harry threw himself onto his bed, hurt and cold.

"Harry?" Ron's voice tentatively questioned from behind the bed curtain.

"Just go away", was his miserable reply.

Ron opened the curtains and saw Harry curled up into himself on the bed on top of the covers, shivering though he shouldn't be cold in his long robes.

"What did he do?, I'll kill the bloody bastard!" Ron said as he saw his friend's tears.

"Nothing. He did nothing." Harry said blankly, regretting what was left undone far more than what had occurred. Promises and possibilities dashed into thousands of sharp pieces.

Ron stared some more and considered shuffling his feet and saying "erm" and heading off to bed, but managed to overcome his embarrassment at seeing his friend, his male friend, crying and shaking and alone.

"Come here" Ron said. He crawled on the bed with Harry and rubbed his back until he stopped crying, then wrapping his arms around him, fell asleep. His last words before he closed his eyes were "It's going to be ok."

Harry stayed awake staring at the heavy maroon curtains on his bed. Snape would never bring this up again. He could pretend it had never happened. It's not like it was the professor's fault. He had thrown himself at him. By tomorrow it will all have disappeared, a half forgotten sweet nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Nabakov

The next morning Harry awoke to Hermione running her fingers through his hair tenderly. He opened his eyes.

"Ron stayed the entire night you know. You have friends who care about you."

Harry squinted against the light and looked around. The room was empty. "

The others are all downstairs eating breakfast. They all left after Fred and George set off fireworks to cheer you up. They were spectacular, too bad you slept through them." She finished, almost as an afterthought.

Harry went to classes, the day seeming brighter, free of his obsession for Severus finally. He had tried at least, he sighed to himself. Snape wasn't in potions class, a substitute smiled at the class from his desk.

"Professor Severus is on extended leave for health reasons."

"Severus?" Harry thought, "why is she so damn familiar with my..." It was nowhere near over.

Harry was walking alone outside on his way to lunch when he heard a voice come from a doorway.

"A word, Mr. Potter." Harry started. Snape was leaning against a stone archway, his face hidden in shadow. Harry hesitated, but then moved forward.

"What do you want to _talk _about?" Harry spat bitterly at his professor.

"I wanted to inform you that I have just resigned. Should you wish to press charges, here is my address where you can have your legal representation send the bills. I'm having my room cleared out today...as of tomorrow, you never have to see me again." Snape paused and looked down, if only Harry knew how much it cost him to say the words. He continued, "And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Harry gaped at him. "The teachers said you were on leave!"

"Yes." Snape explained. "I went to Dumbledore last night and handed in my resignation which he refused to accept as I did not explain why. I will give him the full story if I have your permission, however I did not want you to be dragged through anything that is not necessary. However, when you press charges this will all come out. I won't speak to the press so they will take your words and I will not contest the penalties. I plead guilty." Harry continued to stare. "Penalty?" he questioned meekly.

"Seven years in Azkaban. Truly I am sorry." Snape made to leave.

"I'm not." Harry said clearly.

Snape paused momentarily with his back to him but then continued walking. Harry slumped to the ground by the doorway. "This is all my fault." With typical Gryffindor resolve he decided that this was his fault, and he was going to fix this. He ran after Severus. But stopped at the doorway to his room as he heard voices inside. Hiding in between the bookcase and the curtain, concealed from view on both sides he listed.

Snape was carefully folding clothing and placing it in his trunk. Another man's voice said, "Why don't you simply come stay with me, we've discussed this before?"

"I'm going to be in Azkaban, Lucius, seven years." Behind the curtain Harry clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from making a sound. Lucius? Draco's dad was Snape's lover. This was too strange.

"You know I can get you out." Lucius continued.

"You know I don't want you to."

"What?"

"I deserve it."

"This is ridiculous, that prat will never press charges. I don't see what the problem is here."

"Yeah, and you fuck your son" Snape growled.

"You are treading on thin ice, Severus."

"I apologize. No, I'm not coming back to the manor. I'm going to stay at my old family estates for a time, no one is there at the moment."

Almost tentatively Lucius asked, "Can I still see you?"

"Not right now" Snape replied. "I need some time to myself."

"Fine then. Goodbye, Severus." And with that he was gone.

Harry stared at the black velvet curtain, wishing more that anything that he could see through it. There was a knock on the side of the bookcase. Harry froze. There was nowhere to hide as Snape approached the curtain and the bookcase began to open. He'd rather face Snape, he decided. It could be Lucius coming back for something. Harry dashed out of the curtain and Snape quickly shoved him off into a corner and motioned to him to be quiet.

"Good afternoon, Albus." Snape said coolly. Harry heard Dumbledore mumble something. Snape continued, "Very well, as you will not accept my resignation I will be at my family's manor for the next few weeks. I will keep you informed." He then closed the bookcase.

Snape stood there as Dumbledore's footsteps faded into a hallway and then turned on the student. The boy looked frightened and embarrassed. He made as if to scream at the boy for listening in on his conversation and breaking into his rooms, then changed his mind. What was the point? He was simply bone weary. Resigned, he asked "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you kissed me back."

Severus sighed and motioned to one of the few remaining chairs.

"When I was at school your father and I had a romantic affair of sorts. We stayed together for a very long time and were planning our lives together. We had a fight at to get back at me your father had sex with your mother. She became pregnant and his honor obliged him to marry her. Then he died."

"Everyone says I look like my father."

"You do. Very much, except for your mother's eyes."

He continued: "I suppose it was some attempt to relieve the last time I was truly happy, you made the perfect...replacement, for James."

Harry stared down at the floor.

"Fucking Lolita syndrome, it seems. Nabakov would be pleased." Snape muttered to himself, inaudible to Harry's ears.

"Did you ever even like me?" Harry asked.

"No." came his distant reply.

"I'm not going to tell anyone what happened."

"Do whatever you like. Goodbye Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

Descent

Snape was gone. "This should hurt more." Harry thought to himself. His face fell in class next morning as the cheery substitute was there once again. He hadn't believed that he was gone. Not really.

Severus stood at the balcony staring at the dead trees forming the wasteland of his family's estate. He felt cleaner, more alone here. Lucius did not dare to disturb him besides the deluge of letters. Albus sent owls occasionally but none disturbed his solitude. So he lived, sleeping little and dreaming less, for three weeks. He felt a lack of something and for the first time in a long time he realized what it was. Pure untainted love, no pain or power or complications. Simply being wanted for himself, something he had forgotten was possible. He didn't see James's eyes every time he turned around at a shadow. A strange thing to want, something that himself of yesterday would have condemned him for, and yet he cared for the boy in his strange way. Snarling at the boy's mistakes was merely his way of hiding from himself. The refusal to admit it was a prank the products of his hopeful imagination. And now he was lost. The feeling of standing at the edge of the cliff too late was a familiar one.

Ron finally approached Harry one night after he heard his friends muffled tears through the pillow. Harry started under the sheets as someone touched his shoulder. He refused to look at him, ashamed that he be seen as weak by his friend. Ron's voice whispered softly, "Go find him." Harry did look at him then and saw the grave determination on his friend's face. Ron was fully dressed and holding Harry's invisibility cloak. "I'll come with you."

"No, Ron. I'll do this alone. But thank you, I never would have gone if it weren't for you." Ron smiled and gave Harry an awkward quick hug as he disappeared underneath the cloak. He found himself holding onto nothing as the chamber door opened and closed quietly. Dean and Seamus looked up at Ron out of Dean's bed. "Good for him." Dean said clearly, and Seamus nodded in solemn agreement before they rested again against the sheets, their arms wrapped around each other as they slept.

"Bloody hell." Ron chuckled before returning to his solitary bed.

Harry glided down the hallways to the Quidditch storage area where they kept the school brooms. Unlocking one with a quick "Alohomora!", he set off into the night. Using the insurance information Snape had given him he headed in the direction of the manor. The cold wind lashed at his face and ice fingers ran through his unruly hair as he flew higher, above cloud lever over the muggle villages.

Severus rested in a black leather chair before the failing fire, watching the embers jump to white when freezing gusts of air drifted in the open windows. His eyes closed and he slipped further from reality as he distantly heard the sound of knocking.

Harry flew around to an open window and saw the back of a chair before the fire, tumbling inside as quietly as possible, he set his broom against the wall. Severus asleep, cold and distant even in repose. Was this man really worth it? The teacher's eyes slitted open slightly. Absolutely. Harry walked forward and his eyes opened fully, the haze of a troubled sleep still upon them. Harry made to speak, but before he had the opportunity, Severus stood and enfolded him in an embrace. Hidden in the cocoon of Snape's cloak, Harry pressed his face against his chest as the shock faded and the feeling of comfort and warmth enveloped him.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking

Lost in the comfort and warmth Harry felt his eyes begin to drift shut. Snape was looking down at him. "Tiered?" he asked softly. Harry nodded sheepishly. Snape pulled back the curtains of his black wood four-poster bed to reveal black sheets. Temptingly soft black sheets. The caress of noir silk with a matching woolen blanket. Harry allowed Snape to pull off his socks and shoes as he sat on the end of the bed before crawling into it, leaving him in his school robes. Snape likewise remained robed as he slipped beneath the sheets, keeping a few feet away from the almost sleeping boy. He drifted into dreams.

Severus awoke to Harry softly kissing his neck. Severus rolled over so that he was facing the boy, bringing his face to the younger one before him and staring intently into his eyes. He didn't look a bit like James just then. Good. Severus used one arm to slowly position himself over the boy and bent down and captured the other's lips. Harry gasped in surprise and pleasure, allowing Severus entrance. He brutally invaded his mouth. Nothing soft or tentative about this kiss, only the animal instinct to take what was offered, hard. The broke off the kiss and looked at each other once more and an expression of concern tormented the professor's face. "I want this." Harry whispered softly. Snape smiled and trailed kisses down Harry's jawbone. He sucked lightly at the flesh beneath Harry's ear. "You taste wonderful", he murmured against the soft skin. Harry actually giggled but his amusement was cut short as Severus nipped sharply at his neck, a quick burst of pain beneath the sweetness but then quickly licked the tender skin and resumed kissing his way down Harry's throat. When he reached his robes he quickly tore them off and flung them across the room, then Harry's t-shirt. He left the boy's jeans on, now uncomfortably tight. Frowning, Harry began to remove Snape's robes. "You're wearing too much clothing." Harry saw a glimpse of pale skin beneath the black. Once he was disrobed, Severus was left in only a pair of loose black pants. Harry's hands reached for the waistband but Severus caught them and pinned them above his head while leaning down for another kiss. He then released him and started at the newly exposed flesh. He licked and kissed his way down Harry's tan chest and began to kiss around the hard nub of his nipple but never directly on it. Harry's breathing was faster now and Severus enveloped the taut skin in his mouth, gently sucking at it. Harry's eyes closed as Severus bit down. Snape gave the other side of his chest the same treatment then moved lower, his tongue tracing lazy designs over the heated flesh. He ran his fingers lightly up and down Harry's sides, the feather touches driving him to distraction. Harry opened his eyes and hissed, "That tickles!" Frustrated his bucked his hips against the air and entangled his hands in the silk sheets by his side, willing himself not to jump the man right then. Severus continued to tease the seeker as he lapped at the cavern of his belly button, his hands tracing patterns at the waistband of his jeans but never lower. Harry thrust his hips upward again trying to force the professor to touch him. "Damn him" he growled mentally. Then Severus stopped and surged upward, still balancing over him so that he wasn't touching him. He leaned down and kissed the boy softly. Then he unexpectedly slammed his hips down on the boy beneath him, grinding them into the sheets. Harry's head tipped back and his head left the sheets to wrap around Severus' upper body. He harshly ground their hips together, feeling each other through the thick cloth. Harry gasped "Don't, I'm too-" His words were cut off as Severus stopped slowly rubbing against him and slammed into him again. Snape stared into his eyes with the face of a predator. "I want to watch you" he whispered. "Damn him!" Harry thought again, "I'm going to kill him for that, debasing me, but this feels soo good." Severus' thumb caressed his bottom lip and he slipped it inside Harry's mouth as he pushed against him one last time. He bit down hard on Snape's thumb, his head thrown back and eyes closed as he came, this beautiful boy writhing beneath him.

Snape lay down beside the boy again. "I thought you said your games wouldn't be to my liking." Harry asked teasingly. Snape smiled. "That was for your benefit, dear, I haven't started playing them yet." "Really?" Harry said temptingly, then sighed. "I'm afraid we've ruined your bed." He stared at the sheets. "It's a big house" Severus said calmly. Harry looked confused. He finished, "Lots of other rooms."


	13. Chapter 13

Games

Snape made to carry his lover into the next room in the spacious manor. "Let's stay here." Harry said. "I'm not done with those sheets yet."

"Not tiered?" Snape asked

"No. Are you?"

The professor's eyes roamed over the lithe body in his arms. "Not at all" he murmured.

Harry placed his hand against Severus' chest as he looked up into his jet eyes. "Show me how you play your games."

Severus shook his head. "You wouldn't enjoy pain."

Harry nuzzled against Snape's neck and then bit down hard, tasting the barest tang of blood. He looked into Snape's eyes hazed over with the sensation. "I could learn to enjoy it."

That settled the matter. Snape strode across the room and threw the Gryffindor onto the bed, the springs bounced slightly. A chilling wind swept in from the window and Severus closed the curtains around the giant bed. Enveloping them in their own dark fantasyland. Over the headboard there was a small shelf and Severus placed candelabra there, lighting the tapers so that the light flickered as the flames caught. Harry watched the nuances of Snape's expression in the dim light. Perhaps all of this was a dream and he would awake in Gryffindor tower alone and ashamed, but then he felt the heat of his new found lover's body wash over him and they held each other close. If this was a dream he prayed that he may die in his sleep and never have to awake from it. Harry cuddled to him and Snape pulled away, leaning over him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry nodded in response, not trusting his voice to answer as he watched Severus' expression. His face wasn't loving at all now, cold and dangerous, the look of something animal but carefully restrained in his eyes, partially hidden behind that curtain of dark hair. The face of a predator, and he was its prey. Harry swallowed as Snape pulled something else down from the shelf. A length of black cord. A questioning look in the older man's eyes then a small smile as Harry allowed his hands to be placed together above his head and tied to the bed. The design of serpents entwined around wooden pillars in the headboard making a perfect place to tie off the knot. Snape made to blindfold Harry but his student looked at him, repeating his earlier words "I want to watch you." Severus tossed the blindfold aside, but not out of reach, as if he might change his mind and use it later. Harry was now debating the wisdom of his actions. He wasn't usually one to second-guess himself, but this? He decided on bravado. "What? No gag?" he said defiantly, looking over at the strip of fabric. Snape laughed softly, deep in his throat and Harry shivered. "I think not, little one, I'm going to enjoy your screams." Harry mentally vowed to himself that he would not give him that particular satisfaction. Before was wonderful, but now the Slytherin was apparent in the older man's manner and while part of him hated him, the rest only wanted his teacher more. Nothing sweet his time. Severus raked his fingernails down Harry's chest, he had never before noticed how sharp they were. Snape began to talk softly, as if he were teaching Harry a lesson in the classroom. "Any extreme of feeling, painful or pleasing, can bring you pleasure." Severus ran his fingers across the inner thigh of Harry's wet jeans, tight again. Harry sighed breathily. Then Severus straddled him and the boy arched his back, unconsciously allowing him space to slip his hands underneath him and rake his nails down his back. The boy moaned loudly and Severus leaned down and captured his lips in a savage kiss, harsh but not painful, until Harry bit Severus' lip drawing blood and letting the teacher taste himself inside his mouth. Snape's nails dug deeper into Harry's back. Snape sat up to admire the beauty beneath him. Eyes hazed with lust, hair askew, lips bruised from his kiss and the faintest traces of blood, the tan body covered in a light sheen of sweat shone in the candlelight, the designs of his nails raised against the skin. His eyes traveled further down, the faintest trail of black curls leading his jeans, clinging to every crevice of his body, the straining sex and then watching his half closed eyes looking at him wondering from underneath those long eyelashes.

"Do you trust me?" Snape asked quietly. Every muscle in Harry's body screamed "No!" but he felt his voice faltering, saying "Yes." When had his mouth stopped listening to him? Probably around the time Severus lapped at his navel and began making small bite marks to the edge of his jeans. Long nimble fingers slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down slowly, ever so achingly slowly over his hips. Harry tried to stay still and savor in the feeling but couldn't help brushing against Severus' hands. Finally his legs were free of the constricting material and as Severus began to slide the dark green boxers off Harry gasped as the cool air hit his moist skin. Severus slid off the bed and walked out of Harry's view. He came back holding a knife. "Christ!" Harry hissed. The knife was sharp and the deadly threat, no longer subtle at all was pressed against his face, tracing the line of his cheekbone. Not the dull edge even but the blade, not drawing blood, yet. Whispering feather light across his skin and something in the back of his mind was screaming that he still wanted him. He wanted this. Tracing the line where he had been kissed, across his jaw line and lingering across his neck the cold steel alighted at random, leaving Harry jumping never knowing when and where it would fall, constantly wondering when the blade would begin to slice. More than fear he craved the touch, the piercing of skin and the taste of blood returned to him on his lover's lips. That most intimate and bloody caress. Snape continued his feather light touches across Harry's collarbone. He didn't want to wait. "Hurt me" Harry whispered breathily. "Yes" Snape hissed as he gently pressed the blade to the fine skin. A thin trickle of blood traced its lonely path down the boy's collarbone and Harry moaned in pain and pleasure combined as Snape sucked at the wound and slid his free hand down to caress his inner thigh. The cut was slight and would heal cleanly, leaving the beautiful body unmarrared. But for the present the crimson lay warm against his golden skin, the house colors set against a backdrop of black satin. The knife pressed down softly, just enough to slowly part the skin as Severus traced a path from the boy's collarbone, circling around the sensitive peaks on his chest. He could increase the pressure and make the boy toss back his head and bite his lips in pain or turn it into sinister whispers against his skin, making him shudder and whisper "Severus" over and over again, looking so small and lost in large bed. The blade reached the end of its path in the hollow of his inner thigh. It was then that Harry knew that he would lose himself in this. He craved the feeling of the blade because of the knowledge that Severus' sure hands were guiding it; he handled it so skillfully that it was an extension of his body.

Severus felt a pang of regret, seeing his handiwork on the boy's skin, but Harry was here and his and that was all that mattered. The knife began to play along his thigh to where the largest vein in his body, guided a river of crimson through his veins. All Severus had to do was press down and the boy's life would disappear. All of his guilt and pain washed away in the river of blood that would run from between Harry's thighs. His little love's life expiring with Severus' name of his lips, bringing him to the brink of pleasure and taking him over as he assured that he would be the only one this darling boy would ever feel, again. Harry eyes danced wildly as the realization hit him like the cresting wave of orgasm, he was going to die. Severus' face looked tender and caring as he drew the knife closer. Harry's eyes dilated and a scream fought to tore itself from the back of his throat. "I want you to enjoy this, Harry, and this will only heighten the sensation." Severus tied the black silk around the boys head, covering his eyes. "I can hardly decide, dearest, what to do with you." He paused "Kiss you or kill you" As he spoke his right hand teased closer to the warmth between Harry's thighs. "Whichever one I decide though, don't worry. You will enjoy this." His hot mouth suddenly enveloped Harry's cock and swirled back to tease the sensitive underside of his head before taking him entirely into his mouth again. Harry fiercely thrust into his professor's mouth. Feeling every more intensely now that his sight was gone. Harry's head was buried in the back of Severus' throat and he moaned softly. He was so close and the fear spurred him on faster. Suddenly Severus' withdrew quickly, and Harry could feel his scrutiny even through the blindfold. He intuitively knew that the knife rested in Severus' hand. Hard and aching so that he could scream with frustration and fear. He felt Severus above him, could feel his warm breath on his check. He had decided. He sat up and Harry felt him tensing, ready to descend onto him, and Harry no longer cared as long as he could bring an end to this delicious torture. Harry heard the shrill whistle of steel slicing through the air and a distant roaring that he dimly realized was his own scream. Harry felt the shudder of the knife's blade as it embedded itself in the wood of the headboard above him. Snape kissed him and Harry came.


End file.
